Cloud storage systems are file hosting services that allow users to upload and synchronize files to one or more storage devices, and to subsequently access the files from a web browser or the user's local device. Performing searches for files within a cloud storage system implicates several privacy concerns, as documents, document indexes and metadata are accessible as cleartext to the cloud storage system service provider. Although various technologies and approaches have evolved to address these privacy concerns, these solutions have relied on providing documents in cleartext to the cloud storage system. As a result, if the cloud storage system is breached, all users using the service to store data are potentially at risk.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.